Junk Boys and Girl?
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: With the Fuedal Era behind her and nothing left at the shrine she once called home, Kagome moves in with her adorable cousin, Tomoya, and enters his all boys school in disguise. All she wanted was to live normally, then she got mixed up with the Junk Boys
1. Chapter 1

Junk!Boys... and Girl?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of or related to _Junk!Boys_ or _Inuyasha._

_AN:_ Okay, so this is DEFINITELY not my usual gig, but I couldn't help it! _Junk!Boys_ is a rather amazing manga on Mangafox, but it's much more mature than what I normally go for, or write about for that matter. So this is really just an experiment, that I will continue based on feedback. Whether I try my hand at a lemon, or something like that, it's all up to the readers. So please, enjoy, and let me know what you think._  
_

* * *

A doorbell rang loudly throughout a small, homey household. "I got it!" A young man with soft brown hair ran to the door, slipping a little, but never falling, and the doorbell ran again. "Hai, hai!" He pulled the door open and smiled in greeting. "Can I help yo—"

Dark, almost haunted blue eyes watched him stare in shock, before a small smile crossed the guest's lips. "Yo, Tomoya."

Tomoya gaped, his mouth reminiscent of a fish. He tried to speak several times, but couldn't work his voice until the girl on the other side of the door slumped, her eyes closing as she fell toward him. "Kagome!"

Tomoya barely caught her, his strength only enough to gently guide her down to the floor, and he called for his family. A strange warmth flooded over his hand, and he pulled it back instinctively. His hand, along with the rest of his body, trembled as he watched a bright red liquid drip from his fingers.

And he screamed.

* * *

"Tomo-chan?" Brilliant blue eyes peeked around a group of trees, looking for a small, girly boy with light brown hair. "Mou, where did he go?"

Dainty hands planted themselves on slim hips, and she huffed, her eyes narrowed in irritation. "I swear he could get lost in an empty room and not find his way out…"

"Tsukasa, if we don't stick to it…" The girl froze, her gaze darting around to locate the source of the voice. The mischievous tenor teased her ears enticingly as the words teased the person for whom they were intended. "The truth is, you're reluctant to do it with me."

Deftly avoiding any twigs that would snap under her feet, the girl moved to peer through some bushes. "I don't have a choice. We wouldn't have to do this if we hadn't said we'd catch him." Him? Him who?

"That's true, but… haa." A shudder raked down her spine at the deeper, more elegant voice. She carefully watched as a handsome blonde boy caging in his ebony-haired companion against a tree, leaning into him. A couple?

"Now, now, it's alright, isn't it, Tsukasa?" Despite the blonde's facetious words, he wore a serious expression that had the girl raising an eyebrow in disbelief. At a glance they appeared to be together intimately, but upon further inspection, this didn't look very real…

"Seems you're rather eager about this." A pair of delicate glasses, framing the dark-haired boy's narrow eyes, gleamed in the sunlight falling between the trees, but he held a serious expression as well. This seemed very fake, now.

The girl suddenly narrowed her eyes, recognizing the two as Sakuma Tsukasa and Kajimoto Takato, the most popular boys of the second year class of the private school that her cousin brought her to—albeit against his will. Tomoya didn't think that a "kind girl like her" would be able to make it in the "scary world of an all boys school."

A flare of irritation flickered in her eyes as she remembered that she was supposed to be looking for the lost boy, and she turned away, planning to allow the fake couple some privacy as Takato leaned in further for a kiss.

"A-ahhh!" Her back stiffened before she heaved a sigh. Tomoya… she could practically hear his thoughts racing a mile-a-minute and cursing himself for tripping. Clumsy little guy. However, even though the two handsome boys were interrupted, they didn't look displeased. More curious than anything.

"Hey, who's there?"

She turned around to watch her adorable cousin pop up from the underbrush, leaves in his hair, and adamantly confess that he was lost but hadn't seen anything. He really was too cute. Ah, well, time to make her own appearance.

"Tomoya?" She pushed aside a branch and bent down to look beneath it. "Ah! There you are. I hope you're not bothering your senpais, ne?" She smirked at his quick flush.

"Kago-nii!"

"Ara, two unfamiliar faces." Tsukasa pushed up his glasses slightly and analyzed their faces quickly. "You two are new students?"

"That's right." Kagome gingerly stepped into the clearing, coming up behind Tomoya, who was still too red to say anything. "I transferred into the second year class, and my cousin Tomoya is a first year." Tomoya nodded shyly, stepping back to stand against her for comfort, and she didn't blame him. These were the two most popular boys in all three years, and he had stumbled across what looked like an intimate scene, well, to him, anyway. "Tomo-chan gets lost a lot—I hope he didn't bother you at all."

"Eh?" The blonde grinned in amusement. "So you got lost and peeped accidently. Think the excitement was too much for the kid?"

Tomoya flushed again and bowed his head fervently. "I'm so sorry, but it's okay because I won't tell anyone about this!"

Kagome chuckled, keeping her voice low as she bapped her cousin lightly on the head. Eh, may as well agree with him—it'd at least make Tomoya feel better. "_We_ won't tell anyone about this, ne?"

"'This'?" Takato blinked in confusion, tilting his head in a way that made Kagome's heart flutter a bit. "But I thought only your cousin saw whatever it was he's so upset about."

She grinned through her fluttering heart—when was the last time it did _that_? As if she was a naïve schoolgirl? "It's obvious that you two were in some sort of embrace—it's the only thing that would make Tomo-chan react in such an adorable manner." She ruffled his hair through his protest before looking up at them. "Ne?"

Tomoya spoke while patting down his hair with a pout. "It would be a shock to everyone if they found out that you two were attracted to each other. If they knew you were dating…" He looked up to the dark-haired senpai. "Sakuma Tsukasa-senpai, who has a sharp mind, smooth charm, and always gets the best grades." Kagome arched an eyebrow. Well didn't he know a lot? She just knew they were popular—never bothered to pay attention to why. "And Kajimoto Takato-senpai, the great athlete who's really popular and involved in a lot of cub activities. They're so popular everyone in school knows them!"

Tsukasa cupped his chin in a scholarly fashion. "So that's what people say about us…"

"Demo, Tomo-chan," Kagome leaned forward so her head was beside his and she looked at him from the corners of her eyes, smirking. "I don't know them."

"Eh!" Tomoya whirled around in shock, his cute face stretched wide open. "But Kago-nii! You're in their class! How can you not know them?"

"I seem to fall asleep." She shrugged nonchalantly, then laughed as Tomoya started trying to hit her, ranting about how it was unfair that she got such good grades when she slept through class and he didn't. "Ah, but I don't get good grades! Or have you forgotten my math score?"

Her cousin had the decency to look sheepish before Kagome noticed the senpais intense staring. "Ne," Takato leaned forward to meet her eyes, since they were both taller than her five-foot-three frame. He would have had to bend further to meet Tomoya's gaze. "What is your name? Now that I think about it, I've seen you in class dozing."

"Hm." Kagome shook her head slightly and pushed Tomoya off toward the school building. "Go straight. Don't turn or anything, ya hear?" He mumbled about how he wasn't that directionally challenged, but left the clearing, and she turned back to her classmates. _So they really are in my class, darn. I wanted to avoid them._ "Ore wa Higurashi Kagome desu."

Tsukasa smiled beautifully and walked around her, watching her intently. "Kagome, ne? A bit of a feminine name, but it fits your beautiful face."

It took Kagome a moment to register what he just said, and a blush dusted her own cheeks. _Not expected. Dangerous situation!_ She hadn't expected to be complimented so blatantly, especially after all the shit she was put through before. "Um."

A hand rubbed against her rear, and she squeaked, immediately cursing herself for the girly sound. "Where are you touching?" Her voice was shriller than she would have liked, but this was not anything like she expected when she transferred. There was _no way_ they figured out she was a girl already! Her disguise was perfect and she would have fooled even that dog if it weren't for his damn nose. "Hey!"

"Kagome." Before she even realized it, Takato was crowding her front just as Tsukasa pressed against her back. She barely had enough time to bring an arm up to separate their chests so he wouldn't figure her out. His fingers, slightly calloused from all his sports, lifted her chin, forcing her blue eyes to stare into his hazel. "Look at me. Look at my eyes."

"O-Oi." She laughed nervously. "I'm not hypnotized that easily, heh…" _He's so close!_ His was only a few inches from her own. "W-What is it?"

"Hey. Do you know what a kiss tastes like?"

More warning sirens blared in her mind and she froze. "W-What? I don't know a-anything like that." Her face was gradually getting redder as Tsukasa breathed into her ears, and Takato brought a hand up to his lips. "Don't you think this is a bit too—"

"Shall we teach you then?" He winked at her, pressing two fingers to his lips temptingly. "About kissing?"

"What?" Her voice must have lowered dramatically with incredulity, because both of them chuckled, the sound much deeper than she had expected.

Takato brought her chin up further, closer to him. "C'mon. Don't close your eyes."

_What a second!_ Kagome clenched her eyes shut and formed her hands into fists. _Grabbing my ass and suddenly trying to kiss me—what the hell! And why am I just letting it happen?_

Deftly, she swerved away from Takato's face and ducked from Tsukasa. She glared at them carefully, backing away. "This seems rather inappropriate." They jolted in surprise at the sudden frost in her voice as she straightened to her full height, trying to regain whatever dignity she had left. "Because Tomoya admires you so much, I'll let it go this time. But please, never do that again."

Without giving them the chance to respond, she whirled around and stalked away. She vaguely heard her dark-haired classmate mutter "oh dear" before she left them completely behind.

She slammed her fist into the wall once she finally reached the school building and covered her mouth with the other hand. "What the hell? So suddenly doing that to someone they don't even know?"

Kagome glanced behind her, glaring into the woods before walking off to find Tomoya before he got lost again. Her stomach gained a brick as she walked, and a wave of depression washed over her. "This isn't the last I'm going to see of them. Damn, why of all classes do I have to be in theirs?"

Her head rose so she could watch the clouds drift across the sky, and a sigh gusted from her mouth. _This is going to be a very long year…

* * *

_

"Well, that was unexpected." Takato pouted slightly.

"Can you really blame him? We did jump him pretty suddenly." Tsukasa rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking after the classmate neither of them paid attention to until now. "Which do you think we should use? Our classmate or his cousin? If I'm right, Tomoya is in _his_ class."

"Yeah, but those two seem close enough that Kagome would go visit him often enough. If we followed him, _he_ would see us and our attention to him, so…" Takato frowned. "I think we should go for Kagome. If this works out the way we think it will, Kagome seems to be able to defend himself more."

Tsukasa sighed, a smile growing over his lips. "I suppose. Besides, Kagome is more beautiful, and while Tomoya is adorable, I prefer a more mature partner."

Takato grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

Kagome waited outside Tomoya's classroom, listening to the conversation inside. Kawakami-kouhai was apparently a playboy, throwing away all of his partners too quickly to be right. Hearing him talk to Tomoya so comfortably, she narrowed her eyes. Nothing good could come from that.

"If you keep playing around like that, you're going to get hurt." Tomoya's soft, concerned voice spoke, and Kagome sighed. Tomoya was going to get hurt too.

"Yeah, I'll bet the Junk Boys take on the case!" Kagome's ears perked at the strange name.

"Eh? You mean the rumored Love Fulfillment Association?" So Tomoya didn't know about it either. Well, he knew more than she did, probably because she had no interest in the gossip among her class.

"Yeah, yeah! The one that completely solves the student body's love problems. No one knows who they are though." Kagome looked up to the ceiling. How interesting. Kawakami scoffed elegantly, trying to dissuade any rumors.

_I'll have to keep an eye on him. _Kagome watched their shadows through the window._ I don't really care what he does to anyone else, but if he comes after Tomoya, I'll be very upset._

Finally the door opened, and Tomoya walked out. "Kago-nii!"

"Yo." She smiled beautifully, making a few of her cousin's classmates blush. "You ready?"

"Ah! Kagome!" She froze, her smile slipping as she turned to the two who apparently followed her. Takato grinned exuberantly as he walked in front of the Tsukasa, who strode more elegantly. "We thought we should go home together, since we're classmates and all, so we came to get you."

Kagome heard Tomoya and his classmates gasp in shock, but she didn't react much. She stepped to the side, a little in front of Tomoya, and she saw Tsukasa's smile widen. "We'd also like to talk."

"I didn't know we had anything to talk about, Sakuma-san." The shock behind her shot through the roof, and she sighed, running a hand through her bangs. "But I suppose I don't have much of a choice—"

"Nope!" Takato grabbed her hand, surprising her, and pulled her down the hall.

"O-Oi!" Kagome heard Tsukasa apologize for borrowing her for a while to her cousin, and she arched her head to look back at the slightly scared Tomoya. "I'll see you back at home, Tomoya. Tell aunt I'll be late!" _Because even if these two don't take that long, I'm going to want to beat something up for all of this._

Just as she was about to turn back around, Kagome saw Kawakami watching them intensely. _What the hell?_

Her thoughts jolted back to the present as Takato tugged her around a corner. "Hey, if this is about yesterday, I wasn't going to tell anyone…" What was _with_ her and getting guys to drag her around who knows where? Hell, Inuyasha had dragged her all the way across the _country!_ "So, what did you want to talk—"

Tsukasa smiled from beside her, turning to face her as they walked quickly along. "That's what we want to talk about. You completely misunderstood what was going on between us yesterday."

"Yeah," Takato grinned as he finally stopped in an isolated area back in the forest and released her wrist, which she rubbed delicately. "Tsukasa and I aren't lovers. It was totally your mistake."

She shot a glare at the two of them, and they blinked in surprise. She could guess why, though. She was so kind to her cousin, but to them she was being so cold. "No kidding. I could kind of tell with the way you assaulted me right afterwards. Seriously, guys, what the hell?"

Both of them stared at her for a moment, obviously taken aback, before Takato grinned, chuckling. "You've got more spirit to you than I thought! I like you even more now!"

Kagome stared at him blankly, turned her head away, and sighed. _Oh, Kami what have I done to deserve this?_

She sensed Tsukasa coming closer to her, but didn't anticipate how quickly he would approach her. She gasped when he took hold of her chin, forcing her to look up at him once again, his face so very close to hers. "With that kind of spirit, there is no way to deny it. The one we want as our lover, Kagome-san, is you."

"Eh?" Kagome paled as a flash of memory came back to her. "I-Iie."

"_I no longer have any use for her. The one I want is _you."

"You caught our interest yesterday, when you so easily threw us away, but we won't let you get away this time." Takato slid up behind her, slipping his hands across her sides, and she tensed up.

"_You'll never escape me."_

"Ne, Kagome, won't you go out with us?"

"_You're mine."_

"Yamero!" Kagome struggled against them, her mind lost in that horrible memory. Her hands pushed Tsukasa away harshly, and he barely kept his balance as he stepped back twice. "Hanaishite!"

"Oi!" Takato grabbed onto her, wrapping his arms around her to try to keep her in place. "What's the matter with you—?" His voice broke off as he felt a swelling against his arm across her chest. "What the hell?"

Kagome whirled around, whapping her arm against his head with enough force to disorient him. As Takato stumbled away, Kagome stepped back, right into Tsukasa's reach.

He grabbed her arms, pulling her back into an embrace. "Kagome-san, we don't want to hurt you, and we're not making fun of you—"

"I said let me go, you bastard." The glare of utmost contempt she gave him shocked Tsukasa enough to let her go, and Kagome darted away, but Takato was in blocking the path back to the school. "Let me through."

Her voice was ice cold, and Takato shuddered for a moment, but glaring right back. "What is someone like you doing in this school?"

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes, moving to join Takato, and he asked slowly, "What are you talking about?"

Takato strengthened his glare. "That person is—"

"Kagome-nee-chan?"

She froze, but didn't turn around to acknowledge Tomoya as he somehow wandered into the clearing behind her. Tsukasa straightened his back, a shocked expression on his face, and Takato sneered. "Nee-chan, huh? So you really are a woman."

Kagome snarled, stepping away from them. _Damn-it-damn-it-damn-it! Now what am I supposed to do? I could have blown it off _somehow_ if Tomoya hadn't shown up._ Adorable he was, but definitely not the brightest bulb of the family.

"Sakuma-senpai? Kajimoto-senpai?" And, of course, now would be the only time Tomoya noticed them. "Uh… Heh heh… Forget that thing I said just now… please?" Kagome didn't have to turn around to know that Tomoya was sweating profusely and trying to smile at the two boys. She loved that about him—his innocence and belief in the good of the world—but it was not one of days she was happy about it.

Tsukasa frowned, crossing his arms as he glanced between the two cousins. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Tomoya. After all, you cousin here is a woman in an all-boys school. That is strongly against the rules, and you knew about it, making you an accomplice to this. What exactly were you trying to accomplish with this, Kagome-san?"

"Don't act so high and mighty, Sakuma-san." The growl in her voice hadn't disappeared, and Kagome watched them both carefully. "After all, you two were encroaching on my personal space without my consent. I could turn you both in for inappropriate conduct."

Takato smirked, taking a step forward almost menacingly. "I highly doubt that would work, but by all means, try."

"Don't tempt me." Kagome pulled herself up to her full height and placed a hand on her hip, drawing on the arrogance the damn dog instilled in her. "As for turning me in, don't even think about it. The entire faculty already knows my situation and has agreed."

"Nani?" Takato pulled his lips back in fury, but Kagome ignored him, instead turning around to look at Tomoya. "Don't walk away from me bit—"

"Warah!" Tomoya shouted as he waved his arms frantically. Once he had his senpais' attention, he shuffled nervously. "Please, don't finish that, Kajimoto-senpai… Kagome-nee-chan isn't anything like that."

Kagome sighed, ruffling her baby cousin's hair. "Forget it, Tomoya. If they don't believe me, that's fine. Perhaps now they'll keep their distance."

"Kagome-san." Tensing, Kagome turned her head to glare at them again. Tsukasa pushed his glasses up his nose before continuing. "Could you at least tell us why you are here?"

Sapphire eyes narrowed further, but Kagome allowed her shoulders to relax. She could tell them part of it, she supposed. "I was being stalked by someone dangerous. For protection, I was put somewhere he would never look for me."

They didn't need to know that this dangerous person wasn't human, and they _really_ didn't need to know that he'd killed her mother, brother, and grandfather because he thought they were in his way to her.

Kagome began walking past Tomoya further into the forest to find a tree to beat on. They definitely didn't need to know that she'd killed him already, purified his body and soul to nothing but dust for no one to find. Thus, the police assumed that he was still at large and would try to find her again, so precautions were taken.

A dead tree slid into her sight from between the large ones covered with leaves. Kagome quickly warmed up and began slamming her legs against it in several kicks. They didn't need to know about how she shed blood, sweat, and tears for that boy, only for him to repay her by destroying almost everything she cared about. So she didn't give him the chance to care about anything ever again.

A misplaced kick slammed her leg against the bark, and Kagome felt her skin break. She watched with burning eyes as a deep crimson slowly soak into the pants of her uniform. It didn't matter—she'd buy a new uniform if the stains wouldn't come out. But the blood would alert Tomoya, and he'd be worried again.

Tomoya was the only one who knew even a vaguely accurate version of the truth. At least, he knew how much it hurt to be called "bitch" anymore.

Kagome began attacking the dead tree again.

"Bitch" was the last thing he said to her, after all.

* * *

Kagome yawned, walking down the street to school. Well, not really to school—she was going to get some training done in the martial arts club dojo before anyone arrived, but it was in the school building, so technically school, but not really. She would have gone there the day before to let off some steam, but club activities had undoubtedly been going on.

Walking alone wasn't the most enjoyable pastime, but Tomoya was still sleeping when she left. She'd meet up with him later. Most of the world was still with her cousin in dreamland, so she expected the quiet.

What she was not expecting, was to see her two popular classmates waiting at the school ground gates for her. Takato shifted uneasily as she stopped nearly ten feet from them, only watching them closely. His expression was a mix of determination and regret, oddly enough. Across from him, Tsukasa was smiling pleasantly, but that didn't mean much—he could easily hide any ill intent behind that smile.

"Ah, Kagome-san," Tsukasa spoke first, stepping away from the gate and toward her. "We thought you might come in early today." He subtly pushed his glasses up his nose as Takato joined him a step closer to her. "We didn't get to finish our discussion yesterday."

Her fist clenched around her schoolbag, and Kagome eyed them more carefully.

Perhaps sensing her tension, Takato smiled. "Let's take a walk, ne?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I neither own or lay claim to anything of or related to _Inuyasha_ and _Junk!Boys._

* * *

Kagome sighed through her nose and let her head fall against the tree behind her. "Do you guys have a fetish for trees? This is the third time we've all been out here—the second time you've forced me." Her sentence ended in a growl, but Tsukasa didn't seem bothered. In fact, he smiled charmingly while Takato had the decency to look sheepish. "So what is it you want now?"

Tsukasa pushed his glasses further up his nose. "We have a proposition for you, but first, I believe Takato has something he would like to say."

Kagome glanced at Takato, who nervously rubbed the back of his head at the sudden attention he was getting. A dark brow rose in irritated curiosity. She had thought he made his thoughts very clear yesterday; who could he possibly be embarrassed about?

A sigh broke from his lips, and Takato let his hand fall back to his side in a determined fist. Brown eyes met hers, and Kagome let her second brow join the first. "I'm sorry."

Blink. Kagome stared at him, blue eyes wide, before she released a sigh of her own. They'd done their research. "Though you should not have jumped to conclusions, you weren't aware of the situation. Forgiven." The old dog would be so proud of her calm, dispassionate declaration if he heard it. "Now back to the reason you felt so inclined as to drag me out here?"

Tsukasa arched an amused eyebrow when Takato slumped a bit in relief, but he quickly turned his attention back to Kagome. "We have a request of you, Kagome-san. It shouldn't take more than a week or so, and depending on how you fair, we will ask for more of your aid in the future."

A scowl forming on her face, Kagome crossed her arms. "I have a feeling that I am not going to like this request at all, and I ask to reserve the right to decline."

"Of course." His answer came too quickly, and Kagome narrowed her eyes. He was calculating, so he had a card up his sleeve for if she did decline. A card she was sure she wouldn't like. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors of the so-called Junk Boys?"

Kagome scoffed. Who hasn't?"

"Then you already know the very basis of our request." Tsukasa's glasses gleamed in the filtering sunlight, a smirk growing on his face once more. Kagome's back stiffened, her shoulder blades digging into the bark behind them. Oh, hell no. He couldn't mean—

"We, that is, Takato and I, make up the Junk Boys, and we would like your help in our current case."

He _could_ mean, apparently. Kagome sighed. "In that case, I will gracefully decline with the promise to never let that piece of information slip from my lips to anyone."

Takato regained himself and studied her, while Tsukasa adjusted his glasses. Kagome watched them both, deciphering their actions. If she knew them better, she would trust them more, but after what they pulled the day before, and the fact that Takato had a kind of guilt in his eyes, Kagome didn't trust them as far as she could throw them.

"Well, it seems we have a problem then." Tsukasa's voice, sly, almost dark, sent shudders down her spine. "We are truly in need of someone to help us, since, as you saw, our performance with each other is below par." Sapphire eyes narrowed when his grey ones met hers. "And given our short list of choices, we'll just have to ask Tomoya."

His back slammed against a tree faster than Takato's eyes could see, and the blond could only stare in shock as Kagome growled in Tsukasa's stunned face. "You slimy _bastard!_ How dare you blackmail me?" The fury and pride Sesshomaru instilled in her years ago fueled her strength as she pressed harshly on his shoulders.

"You want me to help you? Fine. But you so much as _touch_ Tomoya in anyway, _especially_ like you did to me yesterday, I'll have your balls on a silver platter."

With that dark promise, Kagome whirled back toward the school. Her ebony hair created a dark halo around her, a mockery of the purity she possessed as a miko, and Takato stumbled out of her way.

How dare they? How _dare_ they? Kagome pressed her lips into a tight line, her hands into fists. She would play their little game, but if they so much as looked at Tomoya the wrong way, there would be no saving them from her wrath. _Damn them!_

Her fist slammed into a tree, and she didn't bother to look at the chunk of bark she cracked.

~(*)~

"Well…" Takato coughed slightly, looking back to where his friend leaned against the same tree Kagome had pinned him to. "That probably could have gone better."

Tsukasa chuckled, straightening his uniform. "Perhaps, but it wouldn't have worked as effectively. This will help the investigation, even if she is not overly cooperative."

Running a hand through his hair, Takato released a small smile, the guilt that had been in his eyes before now replaced with a flooding determination. "Yep! And I never really considered myself bisexual, but seeing her back you into a tree was seriously…" He trailed off, unsure of the word to finish his thought.

But a calculating smile told him that Tsukasa had the same thought. "Attractive."

~(*)~

Waiting outside Tomoya's classroom in a much fouler mood than the day before, Kagome glared into the zero space between her and the door. Inside, she could hear her cousin's sweet voice, but it didn't bring the calm she usually felt. Instead, she was as furious as she had been all day.

Her usual practice of dozing through class and only listening to the math lecture was ruined as she had set her head on her desk and glared into the wood, her arms protecting her from the world. Sleep was no safe haven—she knew that from years past—so she didn't sleep. She planned several creative ways to destroy her classmates.

Finally, after hours of feeling the eyes of one boy or the other on her back, she could relax a little and take care of Tomoya.

"Kago-nii!" The small brunette smiled brilliantly when he opened up the door, and Kagome reflexively smiled back. "Are you okay? You left so early this morning."

"Ah…" She forgot that she hadn't seen him since she snuck out of the house. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've just been harassed by—"

"Kagome!" The exuberant voice made her twitch.

"—my esteemed classmates." Her voice dropped into a growl, but she didn't turn around to acknowledge Takato and Tsukasa striding down the hall. "Tomoya, you wouldn't happen to know the legal procedures for requesting restraining orders, would you?"

An arm fell around her shoulder, and Kagome felt herself being pulled back into the athlete's chest. "Aw, don't be like that." Takato sounded so happy, playful, that, on any other day, with any other person, she would have laughed with him. Now, though, she just wanted to punch his face in. "We want to walk home together again."

Tomoya's face was pale, and Kagome scowled. He thought they were going to bully her because they knew her secret, and he thought it was his fault. "Tomo—"

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Tsukasa's darker voice, sly with a hidden meaning that made a twitch develop beneath Kagome's left eye, wrapped around the entire group of her, Tomoya, and his friends. "Tomoya-chan is surely big enough to walk himself home."

The twitch became a disgusted scowl. Such an innocent comment held such a nasty threat. "Fi—"

"No!" Kagome blinked in shock when Tomoya flung himself at her, knocking Takato's arm away. "My Kago-nii!" He glared up at his shocked senpais, tears in his eyes. "You can't have him!"

"Tomoya…" She set a hand on his head. For someone only a year younger than her, he was so small. When he lifted his pleading gaze to her, she couldn't help but give in. With a soft huff and a smile, she turned to her pursuers. "Sorry, but it looks like I'll be walking home with Tomoya after all."

She couldn't entirely keep the triumphant tone from her voice, and Tsukasa narrowed his eyes. "Of course. Family does come first, I suppose. Perhaps tomorrow."

Tomoya's hold on her tightened, but Kagome shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever."

If she had her way, she would stay as far away from them as she could. But the calculating light in Tsukasa's eyes was more worrisome than she was willing to admit. Strangely enough, Kawakami watched them leave even more closely than Tsukasa, which was downright scary in that she didn't think such a thing was possible in a human.

With her arm wrapped protectively around Tomoya, Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the group. What a strange place she moved to. "Tomoya." She waited until he was looking up at her, and her grip on his shoulder tightened. "Stay away from them, okay? And watch out for your classmate, the player." He tilted his head to the side, so utterly confused that it was adorable. "I mean it. They're just trouble in the making, and I don't want you involved."

"But…" Tomoya bit his lip. "But you'll be involved…"

Kagome almost felt bad that she was pushing this issue so much when he was just worried about her, but the pull at her instincts wouldn't let her leave it. "I've been involved in worse things than this, you know that."

She immediately regretted the words when he flinched. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry, it's just—I want you safe, Tomo-chan. And I know you want me safe too," she admitted more quietly. She hadn't had someone look out for her, really, since she returned from the Sengoku Jidai. "But I'm more experienced in dealing with stuff like this. So let me do most of the heavy lifting, okay?"

When he didn't look any better, Kagome conceded. A little. "I'll ask for your help when I need it, promise." The smile she flashed him, short as it was, was a reflection of the past, of her happy naïveté, and it lifted a weight from Tomoya's shoulders. Soon, he was smiling back at her. "Now let's go find some oden, ne? I'm starving!"

"But we just had oden last night!" Kagome laughed, jogging lightly ahead of him, making him chase her. "Kago-nii!"

Turning around, to watch him try to catch up, Kagome glanced at the school windows, where more than one pair of eyes watched them. When Tomoya bent over to catch his breath, she glared, sending a silent message. _Touch him and die._

~(*)~

Kagome sighed as she trudged down the hallway toward Tomoya's classroom. Only a couple days had passed since she was unwillingly corralled into helping the so-called Junk Boys, but she was already weary of them. Not only was her sleep during class suffering from the constant glances, but her lunches were ruined as she was suddenly the center of attention with one of them on either side of her in the cafeteria.

It wouldn't have been so bad if they only sat there quietly, like she did, but they made damn sure all three of them were noticed. Takato was loud, and Tsukasa's every move was calculated to bring attention to his supposedly caring actions to her.

"_Aw, you've got to eat more than that, Kagome! With how active we are, we need all the energy we can get!"_

"_Here, Kagome. You can take my portion."_

And then there were the whispers from everyone else. _"There's Sakuma-senpai's favorite,"_ and _"I don't understand why that lazy person has Kajimoto's attention! He doesn't deserve it."_

Scoffing, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Sure, they were absolute _gentlemen_. And dragging her from her cousin at the end of the day was a walk on the beach with a _beautiful_ sunset and a chorus of her curses and Tomoya's worried cries. And when did she give them permission to drop the suffix? Honestly.

Smirking at her sarcastic thoughts, Kagome stopped outside the door. Her classmates had been thankfully delayed by their adoring fans back in the classroom, so she managed to slip away to meet Tomoya. They would be able to go home together, really, for the first time since the beginning of the week.

Kagome leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Being near Tomoya calmed her down, made her feel like she didn't need to punch every boy she met—two specific classmates of hers in particular—and being without her private time with him to unwind made her very jumpy.

She had to consciously restrain herself from startling into a defensive crouch at the click and slide of the door.

"Kagome-sempai?"

Her eyes snapped open to stare at the group of students beyond the open door. Three, not five, first years watched her carefully before glancing amongst themselves nervously. Tomoya was not one of them. "Where is Tomoya?"

Her voice must have been colder than she thought it was, because all three of them flinched, one even took a step back into the classroom. "Um…" The smallest one, whose voice she recognized as the one to bring up the Junk Boys that first day, mumbled.

"Oi! Kagome!" She didn't even bother turning to look at Takato and Tsukasa. Her annoyance with them could not bubble up past the glare she aimed at the freshman. "That wasn't nice—leaving us like that—"

Kagome stepped forward, the movement somehow cutting Takato off—at least, she thought so, since his voice faded away—and lifted the small boy's head with a finger until he met her gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. So please answer me again." Her calm voice sent shivers down his spine. "Where. Is. Tomoya."

She kept her gaze sharp and focused on the boy's eyes. Beads of sweat began to appear at his temples, and he gulped. "H-He and Kamikawa w-went to take some papers to the student council o-office…"

The soft curse from her classmates didn't even make it to her ears as she whirled away, feet pounding a path on the tiled floor.

She told him. She _told_ him. _"Be careful around your classmate, the player."_ She was very clear about it, and he most definitely heard her, registered every word she said, but what did he do? Went somewhere _alone_ with him. "Idiot!"

Swerving through a group of upperclassmen, Kagome slid to a stop in front of the student council office and slammed the door open. Everyone there jumped at the sound, looked up at her in surprise. With a quick glance, she recognized a few faces, couldn't place several others, but did not see either of the boys she was looking for. "Damn. Excuse my interruption."

Before anyone could ask her what she wanted, she had the door closed again and was backtracking through the halls. Kamikawa pulled Tomoya on a detour somewhere between their classroom and the office, and she was going to find them. Tomoya was so directionally-challenged that he wouldn't have even questioned it. Her hurried steps barely took any concentration as most of it went to listening out for any sign of her cousin's voice. The other part of her mind was already planning all the ways she could yell at Tomoya and rip Kamikawa apart if he so much as touched Tomoya.

"Kagome!" Takato's voice rang down the hall, and she glared at him, hoping it would make him shut up. Of course, it didn't, and he kept talking. "Calm down, we just need to—"

"_N-No! Stop it!"_

There. Beneath her classmate's words, a small voice cried out in fear. Kagome whirled around and bolted down the hallway leading to the gym. Her mind ran through the list of places they could be. The gym, but that was too open, and students were likely warming up for whatever clubs took place there. Locker rooms, but they would be full of stripping boys. The three equipment rooms, one highly used, one only used during certain seasons, and the last.

The last: a common make-out spot. Or worse.

Yes, a part of Kagome decided, strange and distant from the situation. Kawakami was going to die. She vaguely determined that this part was definitely a remnant of Sesshomaru.

Slamming the door open, Kagome zeroed in on Kawakami leaning over Tomoya, his hands definitely in places she did _not_ want them. And Tomoya was blushing furiously, tears gathered in his eyes and fear on his face. Kawakami jumped back, brows furrowed into the beginning of a sneer, and Kagome felt a vacuum open in her stomach.

She could feel every emotion fall into that void, sweeping from her head and toes, and her sight became crystal clear. "You…" Her voice wasn't as harsh as she had first imagined it would be. In fact, it was higher, softer, but Kawakami paled, stepping back. "What do you think you're doing?" Kagome felt that bit of herself that was like Sesshomaru preen at how her tone matched his.

Takato and Tsukasa appeared at her sides, unforgiving expressions on their faces. Takato glared, fists clenched, and a snarl curling his lips up, and Tsukasa crossed his arms to lean in the doorway, his lips turned down in an elegant frown. "Forcing yourself on your partner like that… You're so tasteless, it's shocking." His voice was stern and held the same note of superiority as hers. Whatever gratitude she may have had for their support fell into the vacuum, where everything was building, compressing, and Kagome's fists clenched.

Kawakami tried to smile. "W-What? But Fujino consented!"

That compact void of _everything_, all that made up _Kagome_, burst.

In a burst of speed that matched the roar of concern, heat, fury, and violence, Kagome slammed one arm against Kawakami's throat, pressing him against the wall. She snarled in his face. "Don't give me that bullshit. When someone says 'no,' you _stop_, asshole, not rip his shirt open." The look of fear on his face satisfied her anger, but it wasn't enough. He needed to pay for daring to _touch_ Tomoya like that. For making Tomoya cry. He needed to—

"Kagome." Tsukasa's voice filtered through the surge of emotions, and Kagome blinked.

In front of her, Kawakami shook. Terror paled his face beneath a cold sweat, and his fingers failed to grasp her uniform. He couldn't breathe. It was a pitiful satisfaction.

Feeling strangely empty, Kagome let him drop and stood over him as he coughed.

Behind her, Takato stepped in front of Tomoya, saving the boy's modesty. "You only approached Tomoya because of the three of us." He cracked his knuckles. "There's a saying: 'Whoever interferes with another person's love should be kicked by a horse and die,' or something like that."

Tsukasa pushed his glasses up with a cold reflection of the light. "We can show you what that feels like, right here, right now…"

Kagome stepped back and leaned down, so her head hovered near Kamikawa's ear. "But they won't." She whispered the words, and the boy cringed away. "They won't because you are going to swear never to so much as _look_ at Tomoya again. You are going to swear because if you try," she raised a finger to trace the bruise forming on his throat. "If you try, I will know. And I will make you wish for something as simple as being kicked by a horse." He whimpered. "So I would start swearing, if I were you."

Kamikawa didn't waste a moment, crying out. "I swear! I'm sorry, I swear! I promise, I swear not to look at him again, just please don't hurt me!"

Kagome dugs her fingernails into her palm, and she carefully straightened and turned his back on him. "Get out." He couldn't seem to run fast enough.

Her muscles quivered, and Kagome closed her eyes against the equipment room. She went too far. He was just a human _kid_, and she choked him. She needed to calm down.

"Hey, are you all right, Tomoya?" Takato stepped up and helped fix Tomoya's shirt, putting his buttons to rights while Tsukasa collected his tie from the floor. "Did he do anything bad to you?"

"Ah, no." Tomoya's voice was quiet, but not afraid, and Kagome forced herself to relax. "You got here so fast that nothing happened."

Tsukasa huffed a laugh, and all three of them started moving. "That's a relief, Tomoya."

"Kago-nii?"

Kagome opened her eyes. Tomoya stood in front of her, missing two buttons, but covered and wringing his tie in his hands. Big hazel eyes stared up at her worriedly without the slightest bit of judgment. If anything, awe shone in his face, and Kagome felt the tension drain away, leaving only relief. "You're okay."

Tomoya didn't see the sharp glances of her classmates, but he smiled. "Yeah."

"That's good." Kagome placed a hand on his head to pull him into a loose hug. "That's really good." Behind him, Takato and Tsukasa smiled, and Kagome rested her forehead on Tomoya's hair. "Can you imagine me trying to tell Auntie that I let her precious baby's virtue be tarnished?"

"Ah, Kago-nii!" Tomoya flailed a little in her arms, and Kagome managed to laugh. "You can't tell her—Kaa-san would never let me out of the house again!"

"Well, isn't that an interesting thought." Kagome simply breathed for a moment before she let him go. "I can see the appeal of that—I'd know where you were at all times. No more of this running off with perverted idiots." She could even force a smile at his blush.

Tomoya bit his lip, and looks to the side, where a bunch of papers were stacked. Then his eyes blew wide open, and he freaked out. "Oh, no! I was supposed to take those to the Student Council Office! I'm so late!" He looked up at Kagome, then back to the papers, then back to her, his indecision clear. Could he just leave her here, or leave the papers for tomorrow, because Kagome was _not_ fit company for anyone unfamiliar at the moment. Tomoya was probably one of the few people who would be able to see the muted anger still beneath her skin.

But just because he could see it, didn't mean that she wanted him to. So she waved her hand at him. "Go on. I'll be right here when you're finished. Then we'll go home."

With a bright smile—though not as blinding as she expected from him—Tomoya grabbed the papers and ran out the door, excusing himself between her two classmates. Kagome watched him go then closed her eyes. Her back hit the wall, and she _breathed_.

Everything was still clear through the fury, but it wasn't enough. Threatening Kamikawa hadn't been enough. The bruise he would be trying to hide for the next week wasn't enough. It wasn't enough because she should have made him _bleed_ for daring to touch someone under _her protection_.

Things were so much simpler back in the Feudal Era, and Kagome was still used to _that time._ If anyone had tried to touch Rin, the only repercussion for beheading the foolish idiot would have been Sesshomaru's disapproval for her getting to the bastard first. Now, there would be assault charges and investigations and court appearances, or any number of other things. If only—

But that was it, wasn't it? Kagome clenched her fists in tandem with her heartbeat. _If only._

"Kagome?"

Opening her eyes, Kagome met her classmates' gazes. Takato stuffed his hands in his pockets, but she could see them flexing, as if he didn't know what to do with them—didn't know whether to approach her or not. Beside him, Tsukasa had his arms crossed over his chest, completely calm, but Kagome didn't discount the sharp curiosity in his eyes. Then need to understand and analyze and plan to his own benefit. After all, she had shown a great deal of unresolved anger just minutes before. He wasn't the first to pin her under such a look, and she knew he wouldn't be the last.

Tsukasa tilted his head to the side, let his hair fall across his face in what could only be a calculated move. "Are you alright?"

She snorted. Couldn't help it really, though she imagined Sesshomaru would glare for such an uncouth noise. Kagome snorted, shaking her head, and let it fall back against the wall. Breathe. Breathing was good. It calmed her. The flow of the air that filled her lungs, transferred oxygen for carbon dioxide, then left in easy compressions and decompressions of her chest.

Minutes passed as she forced the anger and everything else out with the air. The boys stayed with her, a duel silent, grounding presence, and for once she was grateful for them. Despite the past week, it seemed they did, indeed, have some tact.

Once the anger was finally gone, Kagome slumped in exhaustion. The adrenaline drained from her veins, leaving her vision tinged with gray and her fingers trembling. She took in a shuddering breath and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, knowing that they would see. "No. No, I'm not alright."

Fabric shifted, shoes scuffed quietly on the floor, and Kagome felt warmth begin to seep into her arms. Takato leaned on the wall to her right, Tsukasa on her left. Not touching her, just—there.

They waited like that until Tomoya came back.

* * *

AN: So... This was kind of a monster. I haven't put in any smut yet. I might never. We'll see. But, hey, I'm alive. And recently graduated from college and looking for work. Updates of any kind are going to be very sporadic.

My writing style has changed a bit, and I'm not sure how the last thousand or so words pull together, but I would love to hear what people think of it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
